Misty and Cordelia's First Time
by Married2SarahPaulson
Summary: Cordelia's dreams and desires become a reality. AKA SEX SEX SEX


2:00 AM.

The house was completely silent. All the girls were exhausted from a long day's work of practicing their powers. Fiona and Cordelia had been training the girls to strengthen their powers and use them together as a team. It was difficult for Cordelia to concentrate while working with Misty. Her eyes would become fixated on Misty's charm, the way her honey locks caressed her face and how tender her rose lips looked. The whole coven began to notice the connection between the two. Fiona often caught them gazing into each other's eyes with complete silence, "Cordelia!" she'd snap and startle the two back into focus.

Cordelia lied in her ocean of white sheets in a deep slumber. She was curled up with great warmth as beneath the sheets she was nearly naked. Only a white, sheer, lacy night gown caressed the curves of her breasts and hips. The fair skin of her face pressed up against the pillow and her eyes still slightly sore from the past. Her breathing began to fasten and she began to twitch in her sleep. Slight moans escaped her lips. Her heart pulsated and her eyes moved rapidly.

After Myrtle repaired her eye sight, Cordelia ceased experiencing visions except for one. But this vision never appeared while she was awake. Night after night, the vision would reappear in bits and pieces, never fully until this evening.

Misty was always fond of Mother Nature and all her beautiful creations. She so dearly missed being out in the fields and countryside and it was especially difficult for her to relax when the coven was slaving away at preparation. On a sultry, hot afternoon, Fiona decided to take the girls out to lunch. She insisted that Cordelia and Misty join them but Cordelia wanted some alone time with her secret lover.

"You go on mother, I've got to work on these potions in the greenhouse."

"Alright, if you insist." Fiona said, with an arched brow. "Misty, well are you coming?"

"Actually, mother I need her help,um…with…"

"With resurrecting the plants for the potions", Misty said with a smile.

"Hm, I'll be back in a few hours." Fiona waved the door closed behind her as she swayed away.

Cordelia turned to Misty, biting her lip with a smile. Finally, some alone time for the two of them. Misty placed her hands on Cordelia's hips, pulling her close. Misty's charming smile sent Cordelia's blood rushing, making her heart melt. Misty's hands rose up Cordelia's body, placing them on Cordelia's porcelain face, closing her eyes and uniting their lips. Gently holding the kiss for a moment, as Misty began to pull away, Cordelia so badly wanted to melt herself completely into her.

"So, let's go make those potions!" said Misty with a little jump.

Cordelia looking completely confused, "Um, you wanna make potions?"

"Haha! No silly, I'm kidding! I've got a much better idea. I wanna show you some place." Misty pulled Cordelia's hand, intertwining her fingers with Cordelia's. She grabbed a picnic basket from the kitchen counter and a blanket off the living room sofa.

"Where are we going?" said Cordelia.

"You'll love it." said Misty and she pulled Cordelia to the car in the drive way.

"You buckled in?" Misty was over joyed with what she was experiencing, she was finally able to relax and spend time with the woman that she was so deeply in love with. She pushed herself away from the steering wheel and leaned over to kiss Cordelia, her smile never left her face. She popped in a cassette and of course to no surprise it was a Fleetwood Mac cassette.

"All it took was a special look…

And I felt I knew you before…." sang Stevie Nicks while Misty was dancing in her seat while cruising down the open road.

Cordelia loved everything about Misty. She was so enamored with the joy and happiness that always lingered around her. She could light up an entire room and that worked wonders for Cordelia's emotions during this dark time in the coven.

"Didn't mean to love you

Didn't think it would work out

But I knew we would be together

And I couldn't wait for more

But what can they say

It's not against the law"

Cordelia gazed at Misty as Misty looked over to her singing along with Stevie. She took one hand off the steering wheel and grasped Cordelia's hand. She loved the feel of her soft skin. Their golden locks waved in the wind as the car drove down the road, passing fields of flowers and trees.

Misty turned at a fork where the trees aligned over the road, welcoming the couple. The warblers sang to each other as the forest and prairie bloomed with the warmth that spring brought upon. Pink ladies, Blue hearts, and Sweet Peas filled the air with sweet essences.

The car slowed as it approached the opening to the meadow. It steadily traveled over the turf until Misty found her perfect spot. A tree in the middle of the field, "Perfect!" She came to a stop and hurriedly jumped out of the car, pulling out the basket from the back window.

Cordelia was in such awe of the environment, she had never knew that such beauty could exist in Louisiana. All her life, she's experienced the city's hustle and bustle, never had she seen the true nature of her world.

Misty was busy placing the blanket upon the grass, spreading it out entirely and evenly, ensuring it felt pleasant in all the right places. It was quite warm as the Louisiana sun beat down upon the meadow, luckily the tree provided some relief. She placed the basket off to the side and invited Cordelia to come sit next to her, patting the blanket. Cordelia was sitting in the car with the door open, observing the world around her. She hadn't felt so much joy in a very long time. Smiling, she left the car and sat next to Misty.

"Do you like it here?" Misty's eyes glistened as she looked at Cordelia.

"Oh, ever so much. I love it."

Misty made herself comfortable and positioned herself on her side, leaning on her elbow. Cordelia laid on her back, looking up at Misty, hands on her stomach.

Misty looked into Cordelia's eyes, smiling, as she let her hand glide across Cordelia's face, gently moving her honey strands. "You are so beautiful."

Cordelia blushed, she loved hearing Misty's voice and the affection she received from her. Misty leaned over her and placed her lips upon her lover. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's waist and pulled her close. It was as if time had stopped. Nothing in the world felt more perfect than to be with the woman she loved. Every kiss was so passionate, Cordelia felt Misty take her breath away. She pulled her ever so closely, wanting Misty's body not only on top of hers but immersed in her. Misty's tongue lightly glided against Cordelia's lips, asking her permission to intertwine with hers. Cordelia opened her lips, and felt her tongue against Misty's. She couldn't help but let out soft moans, it all felt so heavenly. She began to feel a tingle in her loins and naturally pressing her hips up against Misty's all the while pulling Misty's hips upon hers. Misty read her body and pushed herself in her rhythm.

"I believe that you really want me

But it's not easy, just to give in

So let yourself go, and let love begin."

Misty had left the cassette player on in the car and Stevie's voice sang to the tune of love.

Wanting to feel every part of Cordelia, Misty placed her lips against Cordelia's neck, gently sucking and biting. Her breath fastened as Cordelia felt a rush of pleasure from Misty's lips on her skin.

"I love you" slipped from her gasp for breath.

Thrusting among the white sheets and breathing heavily, Cordelia struggled.

"Cordelia! Cordelia!"

A touch of her arm and she awoke.

Breathing heavily, and in some confusion, Cordelia sat up in her bed.

"Cordelia, are you alright, my love?" Misty whispered with her hand upon Cordelia's forearm. She sat on the bed with only the light of the moon shining through the window to illuminate her face. "Were you having a bad dream? I heard you from my room, moaning and gasping for breath."

Cordelia rubbing her eyes to a focus, Misty's face looked so lovely in the moonlight. "Um…no, I'm okay." She gazed upon Misty's figure. White silk flowed against her body.

Misty leaned down and kissed Cordelia's forehead, "You're probably just stressed from everything, darling." As Misty began to rise up from the kiss, Cordelia pulled her face to her lips. A passion burst throughout Misty's entire body from Cordelia's lips. She pulled away but only for a moment before entering the bed sheets. Immediately, Cordelia pulled Misty on top of her and pulled her right in to kiss. Cordelia was far from hesitant, almost instantly intertwining her tongue with Misty's. Her hands sinking into Misty's backside. Cordelia's teeth sink into Misty's lips and she pulls away and back in for more. Their breathing becomes heavy and fills the ice cold room as their bodies become aflame under the sheets.

Cordelia can't stand it any longer, she pulls her lips away from Misty and looks her deep in the eyes, she gently pulls Misty's hand from the bed and gently glides it over her breast. Allowing Misty to grasp her breast. Cordelia looks up at Misty while biting her lip. Misty is amazed at how her breasts feel and squeezes them more firmly. Cordelia allows Misty to explore her breast for some time but her strong desire becomes too much. She pulls Misty's hands away from her breasts, causing Misty slight confusion. Their hands glide down Cordelia's stomach, becoming warmer and warmer until they are between her thighs. Cordelia watches Misty's face as she pulls her hand to her crevice. Misty gasps as she feels how much Cordelia had desired her. Misty pulls away, straddling herself upon Cordelia and pulls her silk nightgown off. With much excitement, Cordelia pushes herself up and pulls off her lace with the help of Misty.

Misty pushes Cordelia back upon the pillow and places her leg in between Cordelia's thighs. She could feel Cordelia become more and more aroused as she pushed her thigh up against her while stealing each other's breaths with passionate kisses. "Oh my god", let out Cordelia as she clawed Misty's back.

Misty lowers herself to Cordelia's chest, kissing her skin until her lips reach her nipples. She wraps her lips around Cordelia's nipple and allows her tongue to twirl, encircle and flick her. Cordelia arches, her eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy. Her hands run through Misty's hair, pressing her to continue sucking her. Misty bites her nipple and slowly releases it to move onto Cordelia's other nipple. Misty loves Cordelia's breasts, just feeling them and providing her baby with so much pleasure brought so much joy to her. She worked her mouth around Cordelia's nipple until both nipples stood perfectly erect.

Cordelia's chest rose and fell as Misty created a trail of kisses down her stomach. She wanted Cordelia to feel her lips upon every inch of her skin as if to mark her as her lady. Cordelia's skin was flawless and caused tingles to rush throughout Misty's body. The trail slowly led down to the valley where Misty stopped. She paused and the lightly placed a few kisses upon her smooth skin.

Cordelia noticed that Misty stopped, her hips bucked towards Misty's face. A slight whimper from her lips was enough for Misty to rise back towards Cordelia's face with a sexy and evil smile. Cordelia pulled Misty's hand straight down between her thighs all the while Misty positioned herself. Cordelia licked her lips and spread her legs a bit wider. She pressed Misty's hand against her, allowing her to feel how much she needed her. Misty's gaze was focused on her hand and where it was about to lead to. Misty watched as Cordelia pushed Misty's fingers inside her and Cordelia pressed back into her pillow.

Misty was completely in awe at how perfect it all felt. Slowly, she pushed her fingers in and out of Cordelia, following the rhythm of her hips. Her two fingers were just enough for Cordelia, as her body tightened around Misty's fingers ever so closely. Misty watched Cordelia's face as she massaged her inside. She loved how beautiful Cordelia looked as she thrust against the bed. "Faster", moaned Cordelia as she clawed at her own breasts. Misty obediently synchronized herself to her lover's commands. Her fingers fastened and soon were covered in Cordelia's sweet nectar. Cordelia's moans became louder, and her body began to clench. Misty felt her pulsate against her fingers.

All the while Cordelia was turning and twisting upon the bed, her hands clawing the sheets and her breasts. She could feel herself about to reach climax, her rib cage rising as her back arched. In that moment, Misty pulled her fingers out of her. Cordelia's rib cage falls to the bed as she looks towards Misty, gasping for breath. Misty brings her fingers to her own lips and sucks them clean.

Misty pulls the covers over her body as she positions herself lower upon Cordelia. The sheets reach just under Cordelia's bare breasts and she begins to feel Misty's wet tongue. Her hands claw at the pillow as she turns her face to bite it.

Misty's tongue begins working slowly. Spreading Cordelia's wetness entirely over her crevice. Moving slowly up and down, slightly deeper with every turn. Misty's fingers part Cordelia's lips and she places the tip of her tongue right above her opening, massaging it, causing Cordelia to feel pleasure in parts she had never felt before. Her tongue leads itself slowing upward and around Cordelia's clit, encircling the very outside of the jewel and then leading back down to the opening. Misty dips her tongue inside Cordelia, tasting her sweetness. Cordelia's thighs slightly clench and Misty wraps her arms around her legs, holding them open. The tongue retreats and places the very tip upon Cordelia's clit. "FUCK", moans Cordelia as she gasps for breath. Her tongue lightly flicks the clit before pausing. Misty then wraps her lips around her clit and sucks it with such passion all the while allowing her tongue to encircle, flick, bite, and massage the jewel. Her eyes closed, she becomes fully emerged in Cordelia's valley. While above the sheets, Cordelia's hard nipples rise up and down quickly as she moans ever so loudly. Her hands run down the sheets and entangle themselves in Misty's hair, she pushes her against her. "Don't stop! Baby, don't stop!"

Misty's final surprise as she is smothering Cordelia's clit with her tongue, she presses her fingers back into Cordelia and fingers her hard. Cordelia gasps for breath, moaning louder than ever as she finally reaches climax. Misty continues fingering Cordelia hard and deep, flicking her clit and causing Cordelia to experience multiple orgasms.

Cordelia's body finally gives in from such passion and she pulls Misty back up. Her body limp and tender. Her voice tired and soft. She pulls the sheets over Misty's back, keeping her close and warm. Misty kisses her and all one can hear is Cordelia trying to catch her breath. The kisses slow down as Cordelia's sensitive body begins to fall into a slumber. As she becomes sleepy eyed, Misty lies next to her. She feels Misty's arms wrap around her waist and she turns to her with a sleepy smile. Misty gently pushes Cordelia's hair from her face and applies one last kiss upon her lips.

"I love you", whispers Cordelia as she falls asleep in Misty's arms.


End file.
